conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Aradayno Complex
The Aradayno Complex is one of the twelve complexes of human settlement on Earth in 2066. Aradayno is home to a mixture of Siberians and Russians, and is known for its large scale production of Petrothane and minerals. The Complex is the third largest in the Confederacy of Complexes, with a population of 578,942. Layout Aradayno is primarily located underground due to harsh arctic conditions outside, and the complex is divided into five wards. *Gavan Ward, Aradayno: The location of harbours, markets, refineries, and warehouses. Located primarily on the surface. *Novyy Svyatogo Petra Ward, Aradayno: Home to most of the ethnic Russians in the complex. Located on the first sublevel. *Sibirskiy Rynok Ward, Aradayno: The largest commercial area in the complex for the sale of supplies and domestic products. Located on the first sublevel. *Nizkiydom Ward, Aradayno: Location of most of the complex's residents with some commerce in the ward. Located on the second sublevel. *Shakhta Ward, Aradayno: The location of most raw resource production in the complex for minerals and petrothane. Located on the third sublevel. Government Aradayno's Complex government small compared to that of other complexes, but the complex retains a strong police force and the lowest crime rates in the Confederacy. Aradayno was formerly a corrupt complex until the Aradaynic Civil Riots in 2058 when the citizens ousted the corrupt government and Russian Mafia that had control over the complex since its founding. After the Civil Riots, the citizens established a direct democracy with a single head of state and government to propose laws and to lead the police force. Since the establishment of the pure democracy, Aradayno has been renowned in the Confederacy for its order and stability. As of 2066, the Major of Aradayno is Lyudmilla Peshkotov, a member of the Social Democratic Bloc. Metropolitan Police The Metropolitan Police are the police force of the Aradayno Complex. The Metropolitan Police have jurisdiction over all citizens inside the complex, and inside the complex's airspace and economic zone. There are a total of 3,950 members of the police. The police have three divisions; the Air Space Police, the Civil Police, and the Heavy Police. Human Services The Human Services is the collective body of education, emergency response, and civil welfare units inside the complex. The Human Services is under the direct command of the Major. Human Services manages the multiple agencies that a city government would. There are a total of seven divisions; Education, Healthcare, Fire, Water, Power, Protective Services, and Law. Economy Aradayno's economy is made up of extensive mineral resource and heavy machinery production. The complex has the largest amount of heavy industry in the Confederacy, and also a large amount of raw mineral resources such as iron, copper, natural gas, and tin. Most citizens meet lower middle class standards, and very few citizens in the complex can be considered wealthy. Local taxes in the complex are high due to large government programmes. Aradayno's commercialized economy is dominated by the industrial giants Begovoy, Vozdushnykh Narushiteley, Lipetsk Stal, and Obshchestvennyye Raboty Stali. Transportation Energy Culture Category:Second Ice Age Category:Settlements Category: Aradayno Complex